Dog Hunt
by Demonbart
Summary: A mysterious blue dog appeared to a boy when he was young, and now the boy has become a pokémon trainer he wants to find out why the dog appeared to him. It's set in the johto region. I wrote this as a tribute to gold, silver and crystal.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The blue dog stands quietly, cornered against a tree. A chopper lands and two men with black clothes jump out. They slowly approach the dog with a big gun. One of them pulls the trigger, and within the blink of an eye the dog is gone and the two men stand still, surrounded by a wall of ice.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Goodbye

-Cherrygrove city

This is it, I have looked forward to this day since I learned about the wonderful creatures called Pokémon. Today I'm going to get my first Pokémon from professor Elm.

I look at my alarm clock. 8.45 AM, it says. I'd better get going. I turn off my TV and take my bag which I had packed a week ago and checked every day since then. Checking my bag for the last time, I think about myself, a fifteen-year-old between a bunch of ten-year-olds, itching to get my first Pokémon.

I still remember how mad I was with my parents at my tenth birthday, when they told me to wait a year or two because they thought I was still too young.

I took all of my money and bought as much pokéballs as I could afford, which was an amazing amount of three. With these balls I tried to catch a Pokémon for a pet.

I had wasted two of them on Caterpies which escaped both of the times, but then I saw a group of Sentret pass by. I aimed for the smallest and cutest one and threw.

It was my last chance, my only hope, and my heart was pounding like it had never done before. The pokéball seemed to go slower by the second. The Sentret looked at the pokéball and tried to run, but it was too late.

The pokéball fell to the ground and wiggled for a bit. One more wiggle and I'd have caught that cute Sentret with its big, brown eyes. One more wiggle and I'd have a pet, a future as a Pokémon trainer. And then it happened. I saw the most magnificent Pokémon I had ever seen. It looked like a dog sized like a horse, with a big blue horn on its forehead. Its long, purple hair was waving in the wind.

It gave one roar, one so loud that the pokéball burst and released the Sentret, which immediately ran away with its friends.

"Jimmy, shouldn't you be on your way? It's almost nine o' clock!"

My mother's sudden intervention of my thoughts roughly wakes me up, and I reply: "I'm coming!" I close my bag and run down the stairs, looking at my pokégear. 8.58 AM already!?

I quickly say goodbye to my mother, and I can just hear he saying "Be careful." As I slam the door shut.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A fire in my heart

It's 9.05 AM already when I barge into professor Elm's lab. To my surprise, the only human being I see is professor Elm's assistant. He was standing in between three small Pokémon. As my neighbour had told me on my tenth birthday, there were three types of Pokémon to choose from. A grass type, a fire type and a water type. A difficult choice, I thought. Until I saw Cyndaquil, the fire type Pokémon.

My quest for the blue dog has begun, I think, while on my way back to Cherrygrove.

But my thought are interrupted by a rustling sound which seems to be coming from a small bush to my right hand. For a moment I stare at the bush, and then a brown, fluffy creature jumps out. Was this going to be the first Pokémon I'd catch by myself? No. I'm not alone. I'm with my partner. But Cyndaquil, too, seems surprised by the sudden appearance of this Pokémon. But wait! I recognize this fellow! One look at its big, brown eyes carries me back to the past, to my tenth birthday. The day I almost caught it. The day I first saw that mysterious blue dog. I see myself reflected in the Sentret's eyes, but soon my reflection fades to make way for fire.

"So you wanna battle?" I ask, realising how determinate that small, fluffy Sentret is.

Cyndaquil jumps off my shoulder, getting ready to battle, and I remember the five pokéballs which professor Elm's assistant gave to me. But would I be able to catch it anyway?

"Cyndaquil, use tackle!" Weird, this is the first time I tell someone what they should do while they actually listen to me. This Sentret must never have liked me for the last five years. Sentret agilely dodges Cyndaquil's attack, and immediately counters. Cyndaquil seems hurt badly, but it stands up again, struggling not to lose its balance. This will take some strategy to win. "Use smokescreen!" I scream, "search for Sentret and tackle it!" I add. Oh damn, what am I doing? This is as dangerous for Cyndaquil and Sentret as for the Pokémon around.

I hear Cyndaquil and Sentret hitting each other, and after a while Cyndaquil comes walking out of the smoke, visibly wounded. "You fought well, I'll care for you as soon as possible."

I let Cyndaquil return to its pokéball, then I carefully walk into the smoke, holding my breath.

I close my eyes so the smoke can't blind me. As I get down on my knees, my left hand touches something fluffy. I pick it up and make a run for Cherrygrove's Pokémon center.

I can't seem to sit still. The situation is just too exciting. "Jimmy? Your Pokémon are healed." Nurse Joy comes walking in my direction with Cyndaquil's pokéball and the wild Sentret. "We don't often get requests of people who want us to heal wild Pokémon," she says with her usual smile. "I've got a special bond with this guy," I reply, then I leave.

Back at route 29, I start doubting. Should I release Sentret after all we've been through? Yes, of course I should. I put Sentret down on the ground. It hurts to have to look at it like this. I turn around and leave, hearing Sentret jump into the bushes.

"Why didn't you just catch it?"

"Why should I explain? You won't understand, Mum."

"Oh Jimmy, before you go, promise me one thing," she says, with a smile on her face.

"Clean underwear everyday! And think of me before you go to sleep, just like you did when you were - " "Six. Thanks for the advice, Mum."

Ten minutes later I'm on route 30, on my way to Violet city, still smiling about the look on my mother's face at the moment I interrupted her. I'm so lost in thought, that I don't notice the people around- Crash! Something hits my stomach at high speed, and before I know what happened I hear a man's voice. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, young trainer." Hey! I recognize that voice! I've heard it on television! It's- "Professor Oak, nice to meet you, young trainer."

"Oh, professor, I'm sorry, I was kinda lost in thought, so -"

"Well so was I. But now I have a problem. My box with pokédexes fell on the ground you see, and my back kind of hurts, so would you please be so kind as to pick it up for me?"

I nod, surprised by professor Oak's presence, and I hand him the box.

"Well, thank you very much, young trainer, please accept this as a token of my appreciation." He says, while handing me a pokédex. "I trust that you know how it works? And if not, well.. find out. I have to get going. Bye, young trainer!"

By the time I arrive in Violet city, I'm totally exhausted, so I decide to rest at the Pokémon Center. But just as I'm about to get in – "Jimmy, Jimmy!" I'm surprised to hear my name so suddenly, and before I get a chance to turn around, she's already in front of me.

"Oh, erm.. Hi Liza, long time, no see." I feel my cheeks getting warmer. Oh geez, I'm blushing. It's been three years since I last saw her, but she's still as beautiful as then. She used to be my next door neighbour, but she moved to Olivine city three years ago. I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. She kisses me softly on my cheek, and the town's colors are all fading to pink.

"Hello! Wakey wakey!"

"Huh what?" I say, startled by her sudden interruption of my thoughts.

"I told you I wanted to battle, now you've got a Pokémon and stuff.."

I'm tired as hell, but always in the mood for a battle. "Ok, let's go for it! I choose you, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil comes out of its ball, while Liza sends out her Chikorita.

"Chikorita, use Razor leaf!" Liza cries, and I say: "Cyndaquil, make a barrier of embers!"

Now all I can do is wait. Chikorita starts spinning the leaf on its forehead, and a dozen of tiny leaves come off, but they all burn as they hit Cyndaquil's barrier.

"Ok Cyndaquil, now use Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil moves so fast that it seems like he teleported, and a split second later Chikorita lies on the ground, fainted.

I walk in Liza's direction to see if she's all right, but she picks up Chikorita and leaves, crying. A feeling of guilt overwhelms me and behind me I hear a man saying: "You screwed it, kiddo."


End file.
